


"High" School

by 8BeautifulChaosGirl8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, High School, High School Student Dean, High School Student Sam, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Panicking Dean, Sam thinks its hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeautifulChaosGirl8/pseuds/8BeautifulChaosGirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contents of Sam's backpack make John and Dean panic that he has done something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"High" School

Dean bitched and moaned, heaving crap around the room. It was just like Sam to be at a mathlete thing when Dad suddenly got a bee in his bonnet about the state of the motel room. What did he expect leaving two teen boys alone in a motel room for 2 weeks, a two page spread from better homes and gardens? Dean grabbed a garbage bag, dumping old pizza boxes, takeout containers, paper plates, plastic cups, knives and forks and all of Sam’s homework scratch paper inside. He made his own bed, leaving Sam’s for him to do when he eventually got back.

 

He was crawling around under the bed, gathering discarded socks and underwear (gross!) when he knocked the bedside table, making Sam’s backpack fall to the floor, scattering its contents. Dean swore, quickly kneeling down to gather it all back in. Ring binder, exercise books, pencil case, old lunch bag, gym shorts and... strange white capsules???

 

He freezes, fingers hovering over them. He looked around, finding the rest of them in a silver tin, the sliding lid having been knocked ajar. No label. Just a collection of small white pills.

 

“Shit Sammy what the hell have you got here?”

 

Remembering the health class he recently took, he pulls out his own exercise book and the handout everyone got to give to their parents, identifying different kinds of drugs and their effects.

Reading through this only makes him more panicked. White pills could be any number of things. Speed, Adderall,  barbiturates, PCP, ecstasy, the list goes on.

 

“Dad?” Dean hurried out to where his father was organising his new load of ammunition.

“Dean, I’m kinda busy here”

“This is really important sir.”

John looks up, surprised by his usually calm son’s tone of voice. “What is it?”

“I... I uh found these in Sam’s bag”

John turned and froze just like his boy had “are those... are those drugs?”

Dean felt like he was suffocating. This couldn’t possibly be happening. “I think so, sir”  
“Jesus Christ” John drops the ammunition with a clatter, rushing over and snatching them out of Dean’s hands, like its _him_ with the drug problem.

 

John wracks his brain, thinking over when he last saw Sam. “Dean, has your brother been acting differently?”  
“Differently like I have a secret or differently like I’m high as balls?”

John glared at him and Dean dropped his gaze to his shoes “Right, sorry. No sir. I haven’t noticed anything”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care if he hasn’t taken them, isn’t planning on taking them or is just holding them for a friend, possession is an offence in and of itself. Get in the car, we’re going to get him.”

 

Dean swallowed, trying to steady his hammering heart. He was panicking harder now than he had been on his first hunt.

 

“Whose house was the club meeting at?”

“Davey, that ginger kid. He lives on the corner of fifth and chestnut avenue”

 

His father floored it, roaring out of the motel driveway and down the street.

 

“I cannot believe this of Sam! How could he be so stupid!”

Dean didn't even try to respond to that. He was too busy worrying. He'd been so sure Sam's friends were totally innocuous. Where did you even get drugs when all of your friends were nerds? The kid got As in every class he was a smart kid. How could he throw all that away for a cheap high?

 

By the time they pulled up to the little suburban cul de sac Dean was having visions if Sam sneaking out to raves, hanging around dark street corners and passing out in a gutter somewhere. Together they got out, marching up the sidewalk and onto the porch. John punched the doorbell and a moment later a petite redheaded woman answered.

“Hello ma'am, I'm here to pick up my son Sam. Could you fetch him for me please?”

 

She smiled, unaware of the tension the two were carrying. “Oh, the meeting won't be over for another 10 minutes. The boys are very strict about using every minute of their practice time, bless them. You're welcome to wait in the sitting room.”

 

Seeing his father about to reply and knowing it would probably come out very rudely, Dean quickly spoke

 

“That's very kind of you ma'am but we really need to take Sammy right now. It's our dear old Ma. She's taken one of her turns”

 

“Oh dear. I understand, of course. I'll fetch Samuel for you”

 

She reappeared with Sam, who was wearing a practiced mask of innocent concern. Dean studied him, looking for signs Sam knew he'd been caught. Nothing. Well,  Sam always had been a bit method.

 

“What's going on Dad?”

“I'll explain everything in the car” John said tightly, turning on his heel and marching back. Dean grabbed Sam by the sleeve.

“Thank you Ma'am”

“of course. I hope everything's okay”

 

Dean pushed Sam into the back seat.  His squawk of indignation was squashed when John turned to him, a look of thunder on his face.  

 

“What's going on?! Why did you pull me out of there like that?”

“You tell us Sam” John's voice was harsh. His worry always did come out as anger.

“I have no idea what you're talking about”

“oh don't play innocent Sam! I found the damn things in your bag.”

“What things, why were you going through my bag?!”

“these things!” John barked, pulling the tin from his pocket and brandishing it in front of his nose.

 

No change came over Sam's face, save that his look of confusion got deeper. No guilt or anger or even comprehension. Maybe he was in shock.

 

“And what am I being accused of here?”

John glared at his youngest, thinking Sam was taking him for a fool.

“C'mon Sam we know drugs when we see them”

Finally, the light of understanding grew in Sam's eyes. “Drugs” he said simply. He crumpled forward and to John and Dean's alarm, began to rock back and forth, wheezing and shaking.

“Oh my God, he's high right now” John's voice was high and sharp, in a way Dean had never heard before. He grabbed Sam's arms and shook him.

“What are they Sam?  How many have you taken?”

When his brother seemed unable to reply,  Dean turned to his father. “Dad we have to get him to hospital!”

“No, no hospital, Dean...” Sam lifted his head startling Dean with a big wide grin. He sputtered momentarily, giggling before he got himself under control. “take one”

He held out the opened tin to Dean, calmly smiling.

How did he even get the tin off Dad? Must have been while he was shaking him. Damn that kid was getting quick fingers...

“Sam are you crazy?” John roared, reaching to snatch the tin back from his hands. Sam easily pulled it away and looked at Dean again, locking eyes with him.

“Dean, trust me.”

 

And because he did trust him,  Dean took one and put it in his mouth. John watched him in horror, as if waiting for him to drop dead. Instead confusion came over him as he saw his eldest blush and drop his head to his hands, groaning.

“They're not drugs,  are they Dean?”

He shook his head pitifully

Sam smirked. “What are they?”

“Mints” Dean moaned “they're goddamned mints”

“What?!” John reached out again for the tin and this time Sam let him take it. He took one, chewing it angrily. “oh...”

Dean and John exchanged embarrassed looks as Sam doubled over again, wheezing in what they now recognised as a laugh.

 

“You utter idiots” Sam chuckled wiping his eyes “you pulled me out of my mathlete practice to yell at me about having mints in my bag” he held his side “I can't believe it”

 

“Shut up Sam” they both barked but Sam was enjoying this far too much.


End file.
